


Power & Control

by vixxeu



Category: VIXX
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxeu/pseuds/vixxeu
Summary: Jaehwan is being a brat, and Taekwoon is going to show him who's boss.





	Power & Control

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I have no words, but this is un-betaed because re-reading this will be a cringe fest from me as I was smashing my keyboard with my head multiple times while writing.

It started with a few sneaky pecks from Taekwoon, who kissed Jaehwan down from his lips and then to his exposed collarbone. It was the latter who decided to take things to the next level by passionately kissing Taekwoon whenever they’re at a red light, and it escalated to him eventually palming Taekwoon’s crotch through his trousers. The sound of his mewls only excited Jaehwan more, and he decided to go further by unzipping Taekwoon’s pants to reach into his underwear.  

 

“Jaehwan, I’m trying to drive,” Taekwoon almost stutters, trying to maintain a calm facade. Jaehwan only chuckles at this, because he playfully pulls down Taekwoon’s briefs to reveal a full hard-on.

 

“Your dick is telling me to go on, though,  _ daddy, _ ” Jaehwan says, and lets his fingers teasingly rest on Taekwoon’s balls, fondling it as subtle as he can. The latter gives up trying to be nonchalant, and lets out the moan he has been holding, to Jaehwan’s delight. 

 

Jaehwan then ghosts his fingertips around the head of Taekwoon’s cock, in a way where it’s ticklish and meant to torture, because Taekwoon is begging him to just fist his member already. Whimpers slip from his lips as he tries to concentrate on the road, suffering from the torture of not being able to fully appreciate the handjob. Jaehwan only gets more satisfied by Taekwoon’s reactions, and starts to pump, eliciting a mewl from the latter who is bucking up into the former’s hand.

 

Pre-cum is starting to leak out, and Jaehwan prods at the slit on the crown of Taekwoon’s dick, smearing the fluid all over. He then massages the head with his thumb, before grabbing his shaft again. He pumps as slow as he can, and quickens up the pace when they’re at a red light just so Taekwoon can lose his sanity for that bit. It’s an arduous process, but when Taekwoon’s breathing start to speed up and moans can’t stop escaping from his mouth, Jaehwan knows that he’s close and he finally decides to stop the teasing once and for all, fisting his shaft as fast as he can. 

 

They’ve finally reach their destination when Taekwoon is at his climax, white spurting out all over. There’s some cum on Jaehwan’s hand, and he makes Taekwoon looks at him as he sucks onto the load that’s on his finger playfully. Jaehwan receives a groan in response, and he smirks, before whispering lustily into Taekwoon’s ear, “Now, I want daddy to fuck me senseless.” 

 

“And I’d be damned if I don’t,” Taekwoon replies, tone gruff. He quickly tucks his cock back into his briefs and zips his trousers, and storms out of his car, sexual frustration riling him up— he just had his fill, but he needs for Jaehwan to be shouting his name, begging and sobbing in his bed. Jaehwan steps out of the car, and Taekwoon grabs his wrist hurriedly, as they head towards the lift lobby. 

 

He can’t let Jaehwan have his way so easily, Taekwoon is always the dom, the only dom that can control Jaehwan, this brat of his.

 

As soon as the elevator door opens, Taekwoon pushes Jaehwan into the space and almost slams him against the wall, impatiently pressing the floor number and the close button as he starts to mouth all over Jaehwan’s neck, massaging his crotch with his hands as he does so. 

 

The lift is filled with pants and moans— God forbids if someone walks in on them, the air in the atmosphere is thick with want, and Jaehwan only gets louder when Taekwoon starts to sink his teeth into the skin of his neck, marking him as his with love bites. It stings slightly, but Taekwoon darts his tongue out and licks the slight puncture, and Jaehwan is only more turned on than ever.

 

The elevator dings, and they have reached their floor. They stay a little longer in there, absorbed in their lust-filled haze. They move when Taekwoon pulls Jaehwan away from the corner by his collar, and blindly walks backwards to his apartment as he kisses Jaehwan senseless. Their lips fit perfectly as they slide against each other, as if this moment is meant to be, that they are meant to be. 

 

Groping at each other, their shirts are now barely tucked in and crumpled at the hems. The need to touch, the desire to be skin-to-skin close; it’s consuming them like a fire. It only gets warmer as Taekwoon begins unbuttoning Jaehwan's shirt when they’re outside the door to his house— the latter swears he nearly cums in his pants when Taekwoon orders him.

 

“Key. My back pocket, fuck,” He curses, words coming out in between every kiss, and he’s panting heavily too, the breathy sounds only making Jaehwan hornier. He complies, and fumbles around Taekwoon’s back pocket to fish out his key— not without groping his ass hard occasionally while he’s at it.

 

A string of curses escapes Taekwoon’s lips, “Jaehwan, this isn’t the fucking time— just—” 

 

Jaehwan is cupping the curve of Taekwoon’s ass now through his pocket, and giving it a really hard squeeze. Taekwoon bucks at this and moans shamelessly, not caring about his poor neighbours. 

 

“Just fucking get my keys already or I’m not fucking you tonight,” Taekwoon growls, sending a warning to Jaehwan to stop teasing, to spare them the agony. Jaehwan quickly complies - fuck, Taekwoon being dominant and all is really doing things to him - and takes out his key. Inserting it into the keyhole sloppily, there comes the noise of metal clanging against metal. Taekwoon only smirks at Jaehwan’s eagerness, and decides it’s payback time; he holds Jaehwan’s hips against him with his two hands, and then rubs his knee into Jaehwan’s crotch, immediately drawing out a loud moan.

 

“You’ve played enough tonight, darling.”

 

Jaehwan barely manages to open the door, not when his legs are about to crumple to the ground from the pleasure he’s receiving. They nearly fall back as they enter the apartment, but Taekwoon supports him with sturdy arms and Jaehwan is only more charmed— the way Taekwoon’s arms fit perfectly round his waist, he absolutely loves it, craving it all the time. Craves Taekwoon all the time.

 

With clumsy movements, they bump into an occasional object. Taekwoon swears everytime he hits a wall, and Jaehwan can’t help but giggle, because this means that Taekwoon will pull onto his hair and stare at him with this piercing gaze that screams ‘who’s boss now’. Without fail, he moans wantonly with each time it happ

 

He falls back into soft sheets, with Taekwoon hovering above him. His hands are resting on Taekwoon’s clothed chest, prying the buttons open eagerly. 

 

Taekwoon can feel the blood rush to his ears, excitement coursing through his veins. He leans in, planting sloppy wet kisses down Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan takes it all in, closing his eyes and writhing eagerly from anticipation as he hears Taekwoon undoing the buckles of their belts, and he tugs impatiently at Taekwoon’s hair. 

 

“Relax  _ babe _ , you treated your daddy well enough in the car,” Taekwoon says as he noses at the bulge of his pants; he simply loves the sight of a restless Jaehwan writhing underneath him, practically a slave to every touch of his. Taekwoon absolutely loves the power that’s at his fingertips— so he makes sure to grope at his thighs, massaging the sensitive areas of his groin and relishes the string of swear words spilling out from Jaehwan’s mouth. 

 

He sees, or rather, feels Jaehwan pushing himself up against his hands, obviously needy for more. Taekwoon then has an idea to see him beg, and he quickly undoes Jaehwan’s belt, a quick shift in his pace. The latter gets slightly confused, but his eyes widen when Taekwoon suddenly lifts himself up from his crotch and is now over Jaehwan’s head, grabbing his hands and pinning it against the bedpost. It hits Jaehwan immediately on what is Taekwoon going to do with his belt, and he immediately whines, reluctant at the thought that he will not be able to touch himself.

 

“I’ll do all the work for you, princess,” Taekwoon licks at the shell of his ear as some form of assurance, before fastening the buckle of the belt around his wrists. He checks that it’s at a comfortable tightness, and then looks back down at Jaehwan, “You’ll be cumming without you having to do anything.”

 

“You’re so full of yourself, eh?” Jaehwan smirks, wanting for more of Taekwoon’s dominance to show. It works, because he hears the faintest grunt that escaped Taekwoon’s lips— a sign that he’s about to crumble and ravish Jaehwan and fuck him so hard that he won’t be able to walk properly for a week. 

 

Taekwoon attempts to compose himself and retorts back with a “Cheeky. From all the cock just now?” and Jaehwan grunts, feeling a twitch in his hips at the memory of the blowjob he gave during the drive here and maybe a slight annoyance that Taekwoon isn’t giving in to his challenges yet. In retaliation and in an attempt to agitate his boyfriend further, he quips,

 

“Can fit two if you ask me.”

 

Taekwoon actually lets out a  _ growl  _ and he bites down, hard, on the inside of Jaehwan’s thigh— “Don’t you dare.” He receives a whimper in response, the snarky boy beneath him finally being tamed. Through uneven breaths and the panting, Jaehwan mutters out ‘possessive bastard’ and Taekwoon only hums in response, snickering— he’s not denying the statement. He suddenly gets off the bed, looking through his drawers in the slowest way possible; it’s obvious that he’s looking for lube and condoms, and they’re most likely right in front of him but he’s just trying to drag out time, to just leave Jaehwan’s erect cock out in the cold for it to fend for itself. 

 

“Are you blind? It’s obviously in the damned drawer right in front of your eyes,” Jaehwan half yells, wishing for Taekwoon to gag him and punish him for being such a talkative brat. He absolutely loves it when Taekwoon goes rough with no mercy, loves the numerous marks and bruises that litter his skin after a night with his boyfriend, and not to mention the soft kisses on the love bites during the morning after. 

 

Jaehwan got what he wants after all, because Taekwoon slams the drawer with lube in hand, and a necktie in the other. Jaehwan eagerly opens his mouth, and Taekwoon shoves the necktie into it.

 

“Maybe this should tell you to shut up.”

 

Jaehwan is unable to talk, but he sends a greasy wink to Taekwoon, because he obviously needs to have the final say. He’s panting heavily though, body quivering and cheeks flushed along with sweat that’s dripping down the sides of his face. Taekwoon sees this and he swears he have never seen anything much more beautiful than this: Jaehwan tied up and gagged, practically begging to be fucked. The way Jaehwan is wriggling around in bed speaks volumes of his horniness, and Taekwoon wants to see him beg for more.

 

Taekwoon then lets his fingers ghost around the head of Jaehwan’s dick, touches akin to those of feather against skin. Jaehwan immediately bucks his hips up to get more, but is unfortunately bounded by the damned belt. There’s the sound of a loud smack, and it’s Taekwoon hitting Jaehwan’s pale thighs— a warning sign that he shouldn’t push it and to listen to his master. 

 

“Do you want me to use the whip, huh? So you’ll actually listen to daddy,” Taekwoon slaps his milky white thighs again, leaving a red hand print and Jaehwan almost gags from the sheer pleasure— he sure loves the pain. Unable to reply properly due to the gag, Taekwoon slaps his thighs again for a proper response. Jaehwan immediately nods, seemingly trying to say ‘please’ as he clenches his fists together, this close to breaking the belt. 

 

“Good,” Taekwoon smiles, and Jaehwan  _ knows  _ what that smile is, because the next thing he knows is that he’s groaning and he so badly wants to take off his gag and scream Taekwoon’s name already. Taekwoon actually rubs Jaehwan’s penis for a bit as some sort of reward before getting out to fetch his whip. 

 

Jaehwan is so hard it’s painful, he looks up to see his red, aching hard-on that’s springing up in all of its glory, an indicator that he really needs some dick in him right now, and wishes he haven’t wanted to be whipped so Taekwoon can just bone him down now.

 

Jaehwan swallows up his regret upon  _ this _ :

 

A sudden smack can be heard, and it took a few seconds for Jaehwan to realise what it was when he sees Taekwoon kneeling by his feet, flogger in hand. There are red streaks over his right thigh, and a slight sting in the area. The warmth and residual pain leaves Jaehwan wanting more, and he’s pleading, on the verge of tears. His pleas are muffled by the offending material in his mouth, his saliva pooling at the corners of his lips— a hot mess is an understatement to describe how he looks like right now, and Taekwoon  _ loves  _ this, loves a humiliated Jaehwan.

 

“Tell you what, princess,” Taekwoon pauses, and uses Jaehwan’s distraction to sneak in another whip to earn a lewd moan. Satisfied, he continues, “If you don’t cum while I suck your dick, I’ll remove the tie in your mouth.” 

 

Jaehwan seems to be protesting, but Taekwoon pays no heed to it, licking the head of Jaehwan’s dick. This is obviously impossible, not when Jaehwan is so weak when it comes to Taekwoon, and that’s the point. He feels Jaehwan clenching his muscles, as if resisting the pleasure in order to not have an orgasm there and then. Taekwoon looks up and smirks, continuing his sentence, “But if you do cum, then there will be a punishment... “

 

Taekwoon then suddenly swallows him whole without warning and tickles Jaehwan’s scrotum, causing the latter to jerk up from the bed, the belt forbidding him to move about much. “This is what you get for thinking you have control, darling,” Taekwoon says, and then starts to actually blow him. He bobs his head up and down, making sure to use his tongue well— he swirls it around Jaehwan’s erection and slurps, all while pinching his thighs. Jaehwan is on edge, and he knows he’s gonna cum soon— but fuck, he just can’t, he can’t control it. He clings onto every last bit of sanity he has to not give in, but the way Taekwoon is hallowing his cheeks to add suction is driving him crazy and Jaehwan is this close to sobbing, the pleasure too intense and overwhelming.

 

The final straw is when the head of his dick hit the back of Taekwoon’s throat and he can feel his teeth scraping the sensitive skin, which lead to Jaehwan immediately spurting his seeds into Taekwoon’s mouth. Jaehwan lets out a sob, not ready for whatever punishment Taekwoon has in mind for him. 

 

Taekwoon swallows, and wipes away the remaining cum on his mouth. With a smug look, he stands up and grabs the whip, silently staring into Jaehwan’s eyes, trying to create a suspense. 

 

“Well darling, you’ve failed… and so now, daddy’s gotta punish you right?” Taekwoon sing-songs gleefully. Jaehwan groans, wanting to just be ravished already but Taekwoon isn’t going to give him that for sure. He starts pumping Jaehwan’s member so it’ll be hard again, and Taekwoon cannot emphasise enough how much he loves to see Jaehwan trashing around because of his neediness, and he starts to pump faster.

 

“Do you want to cum now?” Taekwoon smiles slyly— the answer should be a ‘no’

 

Jaehwan can’t protest anyway, but he knows that Taekwoon’s aim is to end up overstimulating him, and he doesn’t mind going through this pain. Suddenly, the hand on his hard-on is gone, and Taekwoon’s heading to his drawer again. Jaehwan kicks the bed in frustration, his dick in desperate need of attention— god, it’s so painful he might as well forget about being overstimulated and just die at this very moment. There’s a cold gel-like thing on at the entrance of his asshole all of a sudden, and he realises that Taekwoon has taken a vibrator and slicked it with lube. He pushes it cautiously, only to realise Jaehwan is quite loose.

 

“Have you been touching yourself without daddy’s permission?” Taekwoon narrows his eyes, but secretly finds it endearing that Jaehwan has done so— he probably missed Taekwoon too much. Jaehwan only nods, his breath hitching in fear that Taekwoon will just put him on a chastity belt. 

 

“I’ll show you that daddy can do better than your hands then,” And Taekwoon pushes in the vibrator without warning, earning a muffled moan from Jaehwan. When it’s fully in, Taekwoon steps aside to admire his view: Jaehwan squeezing his eyes shut, his body glistening with sweat and the way he buckles when the vibrator hits his spot. Taekwoon decided to add on to his pleasure even more, and starts whipping his thigh. With every whip, Jaehwan’s hips jerk up— he’s so in love with the pain and it only turns him on even more. Taekwoon uses his free hand to rub himself off, as he watches Jaehwan writhing in bed, helpless as his hands are tied and mouth gagged. 

 

Jaehwan feels an orgasm coming, and he’s so close— 

 

Taekwoon removes the vibrator from his ass, and Jaehwan feels his soul leaving his body. Fuck, he was so close and now he’s left with a painful erection and he doesn’t know if Taekwoon is going to fuck him at all. 

 

“You didn’t cum this time round, good job baby,” Taekwoon praises him, “And now I’ll remove the gag so you can scream my name till the neighbours hear.”

 

“But I’m not going to fuck you until you beg me to.”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widen eagerly, wanting Taekwoon’s big cock in him already, but he begs anyway, because he’s horny and he needs this. “Please, daddy, fuck me so hard until I can’t walk the next day and have neighbours staring at me,” Jaehwan cries out, in desperate need of pleasure and a full-blown orgasm.

 

With that, Taekwoon unbuckles the belt that’s tying Jaehwan’s hand to the bed post and drags him to a table, ordering him to be on his knees, doggy style. Then, he ties Jaehwan up again, but to the legs of the table. Jaehwan’s ass is absolutely gorgeous and Taekwoon wonders how it’ll look like if there were bites and whip marks on it, so he finds out for himself — he takes the whip and whoops Jaehwan’s ass, eliciting moans and pleas of ‘more’ and ‘please’. Satisfied with how his ass looks with red streaks, he puts the whip away and starts biting Jaehwan’s buttcheek, earning more grunts as he tears up, desperately wanting Taekwoon to be deep inside him

 

_ Please fuck me already, please just fuck me. _

 

Jaehwan is absolutely going mad, this is honestly the most painful erection in his life but yet he can’t do anything, except when Taekwoon approves. He honestly can’t feel his head anymore, and there’s a tight feeling in his torso— damn it, he just needs a release. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he feels a tongue poking at his hole, and it earned another moan from Jaehwan. Taekwoon challenge, “Do you want me to rim you until touching yourself can’t even satisfy you anymore?”

 

Being the brat that he is, Jaehwan replied with a wink, “Only if you go deep enough.”

 

“I have obviously been spoiling you too much, you’re more cheeky than usual,” Taekwoon pinches his inner thighs, and then prods a tongue at his entrance and licks. The sounds Taekwoon is making are so goddamn obscene, and combined with the noises spilling out of Jaehwan’s mouth; there is way too much dirtiness going on in here. Jaehwan spreads his legs a little wider so Taekwoon can go deeper, but Taekwoon squeezes Jaehwhan’s thighs together so that it’s pressing against the sides of his head. When Jaehwan starts trembling, Taekwoon will stop to bite his inner thighs, a warning to not push it—  that the dom is in control and knows what he’s doing. Jaehwan is quivering mess when Taekwoon is done, his knees can no longer support and the orgasm denial is so intense, he wishes Taekwoon can just go straight the hard fucking part. 

 

Taekwoon sees that Jaehwan is tired, and another plan comes to mind— “Jaehwan. Ride my thighs.” The latter is slightly shocked, but he complies anyway. The restraints are removed from Jaehwan’s hands, and he cautiously climbs over Taekwoon’s lap, not sure about this. He settles on his right leg, and start to grind against it. He lets out the dirtiest moan ever—  and this time, Taekwoon is panting heavily, feeling his blood going down to his crotch. He can feel Jaehwa’s hardness against his skin and it’s taking all of Taekwoon’s willpower to not fuck him right now. Jaehwan is getting more turned on too, he loves how his cock feels against Taekwoon’s skin, and how his length rubs against the grooves of his sturdy, thigh muscles. He tries to grind at a faster pace just to tease Taekwoon, but the latter tries to be nonchalant about it, though the way he swallowed is pretty obvious that he does want more. 

 

The last straw is when Jaehwan starts to leak pre-cum, and Taekwoon can feel the sticky substance on his thigh— it’s insanely hot that Jaehwan is this horny and he can’t stand it anymore, and finally relents, “You need some cock huh, you cockslut.” 

 

Jaehwan only turns back to face Taekwoon and grins, “A cockslut, for you only daddy.” 

 

And Taekwoon finally loses it, manhandling Jaehwan to get him on his knees and holds his head to the floor before shoving three fingers in him without warning. Jaehwan lets out a yelp, but starts to push again Taekwoon’s finger so he’ll go deeper. Unfortunately, it doesn’t deter taekwoom from being in control especially when he’s supposed to be punishing Jaehwan. Taekwoon crooks his fingers, and then scissors his hole open to find his sweet spot. A loud, shameless noise came from Jaehwan’s mouth, and Taekwoon figured where his spot is and makes a note to hit that part. Just when Jaehwan pleaded for him to go faster, Taekwoon stops entirely, leaving his fingers in Jaehwan.

 

“I’m sure daddy didn’t teach you manners like that,” Taekwoon raises a brow as he pulls out his fingers in the most agonising way possible, and Jaehwan yells, “Just fuck me already.”

 

“Where’s your ‘please’? Tsk.”

 

“Pretty please?” Jaehwan pouts, and Taekwoon grunts, he needs Jaehwan to be repeating that phrase over and over, especially with that swollen, pretty lips. His cheeks are flushed and his hair dishevelle— the sight of him being under Taekwoon’s absolute control just makes Taekwoon want to fuck him so hard till he sees stars and then whisper sweet nothings to each other as they wake up in the morning. He takes the discarded belt at the corner, and buckles Jaehwan’s hands behind his back.

 

“Heads. Down.” Taekwoon orders, when he sees that Jaehwan is turning around to see what is he doing. The latter pouts, but complies. Taekwoon takes the whip again, as he positions his cock against Jaehwan’s butt. He pushes in slightly, and Jaehwan’s arms crumple from the anticipation. Taekwoon whips his back, “Bad boy. Have proper posture.” 

 

With his entire body quivering, he gathers every strength in him to prop himself up properly, and at this point of time he feels like he’s about to pass out, the intensity is too much for him. Taekwoon traces the red streak down Jaehwan’s back using his finger, soothing the heat caused by the heat, and Jaehwan mewls, enjoying the coolness of Taekwoon’s touch against his warm skin. 

 

And all of a sudden, Jaehwan is shouting— Taekwoon just entered him without warning, and  _ raw _ at that. Shoving his entire length into Jaehwan’s hole, the latter groans from the tightness; Taekwoon’s veiny, large cock filling him up and Jaehwan loves to feel every bit of that. With every thrust, Jaehwan lets out a grunt, and pleas for Taekwoon to go harder, faster, escapes his lips as if his life depends on it. His face is tear-streaked, he’s crying because it feels too damn good. To torture Jaehwan even more, Taekwoon holds onto the belt that ties Jaehwan’s hands together to stop him from writhing around, expecting him to stay still while he thrusts into him. Taekwoon goes balls deep, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

 

Taekwoon is going faster and faster, his dick never failing to hit Jaehwan’s sweet spot every single time. The noises that Jaehwan makes are music to his ears, and Taekwoon craves more— his hips are starting to tire out but he’s absolutely determined, merciless in every thrusts he makes. Jaehwan’s dick is painfully hard against his stomach, because obviously Taekwoon still refuses to touch him, and he’s this close to bursting his hands out of the restrains just to relieve the ache in his penis. Taekwoon whips him a couple more time, and Jaehwan swears he’s starting to see stars at this point, not knowing how much longer can he handle this. 

 

Jaehwan feels lips against his back, and it’s Taekwoon kissing down his spine,  an indicator that he’s close too. There’s an occasional nip of the skin, and bites here and then— Jaehwan takes delight in it, loving the sting and then the cool of Taekwoon’s mouth afterwards. Jaehwan is always proud of the bruises and love bites, because it shows that he’s Taekwoon’s. The smell of sex in the room intensifies as Taekwoon speeds up his pace, starting to get breathless. Jaehwan too is gasping, the muscles in his belly contracting strongly and the warmth in his groin increasing too. 

 

There’s a scream, and it’s Jaehwan reaching his climax. His come flies onto the floor and his chest, sliding down his torso. He’s seeing black and there’s an incessant ringing in his ear. Jaehwan squeezes his eyes shut as his entire body trembles from the intense orgasm, and his dick is still throbbing. However, Taekwoon is not done yet and is still working towards his climax, pulling in and out of Jaehwan’s hole aggressively. He takes two fingers and touches the cum that’s on Jaehwan’s abdomen, and then orders the latter to turn around, demanding for him to suck on his fingers. Jaehwan complies, and lols his tongue around it, making slurping noises as he stares into Taekwoon with a seductive look— which is what made Taekwoon finally achieve his orgasm, because goddamn, Jaehwan is so fucking hot when he’s being so dirty. 

 

The moment Taekwoon pulls out, Jaehwan falls to his side, trying to catch his breath as he pants heavily, trying to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm. He can barely stand, his legs are like jelly and not to mention that his body is quivering so much. He lays on the carpeted floor, afraid to straighten his legs too due to the carpet burns, and he remained in a fetus position as he tries to come down from his high. There’s Taekwoon’s cum leaking from his asshole, and the warmth of it isn’t helping him much. Taekwoon is panting too, and his legs nearly collapse when he tries to kneel beside Jaehwan’s head. He pets his soft hair, and showers him with praises.

 

“Good boy, you’ve endured that well,” Taekwoon smiles, and unbuckles the belt so Jaehwan’s hands can finally be free. Taekwoon props him up to get him into a sitting position, and kisses him tenderly— a complete contrast of the filthy kisses they shared prior. 

 

“I love you,” Taekwoon whispers, and then kisses Jaehwan again, then trails down his neck to place a soft kiss on every mark he has made. 

 

“I love you too,” Jaehwan sighs; he loves the way Taekwoon spoils him rotten after sex. Taekwoon then comes back up to face Jaehwan, his eyes soft and filled with love.

 

“Shower? Dried cum is nasty ya know,” Taekwoon stands up and extends his hand out to Jaehwan so he can support the boy, though the smirk on his face really just indicates round two in the shower. Jaehwan gladly accepts, and takes Taekwoon’s hands in his. But he has difficulty standing, his legs still wobbling and Taekwoon laughs at this, and decided to scoop Jaehwan into his arms instead, carrying him bridal style and then kisses his forehead. 

 

“I’ll make sure to  take care of you in the bath, princess,” Taekwoon winks, and Jaehwan just hums, content. 

  
  
  



End file.
